Jungle secrets
by Startraveler93
Summary: A group of young adults from university decide to spend their summer vacations exploring the Amazon, only to discover that Gillman is still alive. The students most unite and save themselves from the Gillman, and save one one of them to whom the Gillman has fallen in love.
1. Chapter 1

Jungle secrets

Prologue

 **Author's notes: Hello I've decided to make a "creature of the black lagoon" fanfiction, mainly because there are so few on them. Although this time it won't be a team of scientists who encounter Gillman. This is a sequel to creature of the black lagoon, and revenge of the creature movies. Hope you enjoy it.**

University of Florida

Nick Kowalski got out from biology class full of energy, he finally had aced the exam and soon he would be able to leave the university and try to find a job involving science.

Has he walked through the door and into the university's garden he suddenly felt someone gently punching him in the arm "Nick, my buddy how did you're exam go."

Nick turned to see the face of a skinnie brown bearded young man, Max O'Neill, his childhoods best friend, he smiled and answered full of happiness in his voice. "Excellent, it went perfectly, it was clean and simple, in other words I passed."

Max smiled "Perfect, so did I. Meaning we can go celebrate together." He looked at the University and screamed "Goodbye University of Florida. Come let's go check with Mark and Spencer at the café, I agreed we would meet them there."

Nick was glad to hear that. "Let's not keep them waiting then shall we."

They crossed the garden and then arrived at the complex of the university where the café was located. They could see Mark, a tall blonde muscular guy who looked like he was on steroids, and Spencer, a normal sized African-American with small beard and short standing up hair, sitting in one of the outside tables of the café. They looked at them, smiled and then waved them to come over.

Nick and Max obliged, and sat next to them. "So" said Mark "down to business, I managed to pass my exam with acceptable grades, and Spencer, like the genius he is, aced it with no difficulty whatsoever. And you too, by your faces I guess it went well."

"You guess correctly" answered Max for the both of them.

"Then it's time to celebrate, bring out the alcohol and let's make a party." Said Spencer.

"Or maybe even something better." Said Mark.

That picked everyone's curiosity, especially Nick's "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh it's a surprise I have arranged for all us, it's…"

"Don't tell us yet." Said Spencer rather abruptly. "Save it for when the girls are here, they deserve to hear it has the same time we do."

Mark looked at him in a mocking way "Ha Spencer, always the gentleman."

That got Nick's attention. "Wait, Sarah Palski is coming here."

"Yep" said simply Mark.

Nick felt heart race. "Whoa cowboy" giggled Max "Calm down, don't get your heart racing. I mean seriously you've had a crush on this girl for what 2 years? You're 23 years old, she's 22, so you're both grownups, so when are you going to ask her out."

"When I can talk to her without thinking my heart is going to explode. Plus I'm not sure she is single, and what exactly is there to like about me."

Max looked at him with shock on his face "First off she's been single for two years now, second you're a great guy, not a perfect guy but a good guy, you're reasonably handsome, you're intelligent, funny on occasion and you have great morals, the only thing stopping you from going out with her is your own timidity."

Nick smiled "Thanks I guess."

Mark suddenly raised himself from the table. "Looks like we didn't have to wait long, here they are."

They all turned and saw, Leticia Oliveira, a long brown curly haired young woman of Mexican origin, Jennifer Carter, a slim tall woman with long black hair, and finally Sarah Palski, an athletic looking young woman with short blonde hair which reached the underside of her neck.

Sarah smiled "Sorry for the delay boys, Jennifer and Leticia only just now learned they have passed and I was in the swimming pool training for a competition." She looked at Nick with a puzzled look. "Everything alright, Nick."

Nick heart started to race. "Uh yes sure, I I I passed."

She smiled "Oh congratulations I'm happy for you."

Nick blushed "Uh thank you, I appreciate it."

The three of them sat down, Leticia kissed Spencer, and Jennifer kissed Max. "Mark has something to tell us baby." Said Spencer.

That picked the three girl's curiosity. "Really?" asked Leticia.

"What is it?"

Mark looked at them, he crossed his arms, like a magician preparing himself to perform a magic trick. "So you all know my father is on business in Brazil?"

They all nodded affirmatively.

"Well, I got a call from him. He asked if me, and a few friends would like to spend a interesting vacation together." He reached in his pockets and got seven plane tickets. Sarah took one of the tickets. "Theses or for going to Brazil."

Mark smiled "Yep, more precisely what I had intended is for all of us to go to Brazil, in Rio de Janeiro, when we get there we can loan my father's private yatch, and navigate up river to see the legendary Amazon."

They looked at him in amazement. "Really?" said Nick. "See the Amazon, the real Amazon."

"I could use a vacation." Said Jennifer.

"And in a yatch."said Max. "I'm in."

"So were all in agreement about this?" asked Mark.

"Yes" they all said.

"Then it seems we are going to Brazil and to the Amazon." Said Nick.

…

Amazon River Black Lagoon

The sun shone above the trees and water of the Black Lagoon, it's reflecting on the murky waters of the lagoon. The water was calm with the Caiman crocodiles resting peacefully in the river banks, a reflect of the peace of nature.

Suddenly a roar sounded through the trees, the Caimans fled quickly to the water and in the place where they had been resting before a giant scaly creature appeared, the Gillman. He once again roared signaling his triumph. Then he submerged himself in the water and swam thinking about the humans he had met so long ago.

It was a different time back then, he lived peacefully in his lagoon, a king in his domain with no creature able to hurt him, the only thing missing from his life was a mate, he was had felt so alone, even then he had a good life. But then those humans came, and desecrated the remains of one of his kind, insulted by their presence he killed them, but one of them had already left and he brought others of their kind with them.

Gillman would have drowned them all, if it hadn't be for the beautiful creature that came with them, the female of their kind. He remembered filling a proximity to her, a desire to have her, to touch her. He even was able to swim with her, she swimmed so gracefully that she may had even been one of his kind. He had decided there that he would take her to be with him, but then the males protected they hurt gillman with their weapons who shot bits of metal and their poisons. Finally Gillman had managed to catch the female and take her to his cave, he had though then that he had won, that she would be his, but then her mate came after her and defeated Gillman, then they left leaving Gillman for dead, it could have ended there.

But then the humans returned and used poison to catch Gillman, make him sleep, take him to their home and chain him in a concrete habitat. He had felt so enraged at the humans for stealing his freedom, but then like before his rage and hatred was washed again when she came, a second human female that came and worked with another male to get him to obey them. Unfortunately for them Gillman was too strong and he broke free from his bonds and escaped to the sea. He could have simply gone home after that, but thoughts of the female kept haunting his mind, he couldn't leave without her. He found her with the same male who worked with her, and he followed them patiently watching them fall in love, which angered him, patiently waiting for an opportunity to take her with him back home.

Then the right moment came and he took her, he fled with her fleeing from the humans but unfortunately once again her mate and the others of their kind found Gillman and took her from him, then hurt Gillman.

Gillman fled into the water and almost died, but then he managed to hide and heal. He understood he couldn't face the humans in their own territory, so fled back through the sea, a task which took him years but he finely he reached his beloved home. But this time he felt more alone than ever.

Has he thought about it he emerged from underwater and looked east, from where the humans had come from. Gillman knew it was only a matter of time before the humans returned here. And when they did Gillman would be ready for them. He would defend his home from them, but more importantly if they brought with them another female which would make him dizzy and create this emotion called love in him, then he would take her and this time he would succeed, because this time he knew the humans and this time they would be in his home, where he had the advantage.

Yes he would no longer be alone, this time she wouldn't escape, this time she would become his mate-

 **Author's note: So here his the prologue, hope you liked it. So can you guess which girl is Gillman going to fall for this time. By the way if you're a fan of "Creature of the Black Lagoon" you might want to check "Beauties and beasts" another fanfiction of mine, this time it's a crossover between the Australian TV series "H2O just add" and "Creature of the black lagoon". Hope you enjoyed it, please leave me your thoughts in the form of comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Author's note: So here is the next chapter of Jungle secrets. Hope you enjoy it.**

…

The Amazon was buzzing with activity, from the sound of insects flying to the monkeys jumping from branch to branch. However suddenly something that wasn't part of this wild scenery appeared. It was a large yacht gliding though the water, once in a while pushing away of trees which were hovering over the water.

And in the boat all seven of the young adults, Nick Kowalski, Max O'Neil, Mark Smith, Spencer Johnson, Leticia Oliveira, Jennifer Carter, and Sarah Palski, were relaxing in the rear part of the Yacht, were the swimming pull was located.

Nick kept watching the trees, he was amazed at the beauty of this land, and all the natural sounds from the animals fascinated him. It was very different from the concretes jungles they were used to.

"Look at all this, isn't it beautiful." He asked his friends.

"Indeed." Commented Max.

"Absolutely, look at all this green." Said Leticia.

"Whatever" said a annoyed Mark. "To me it all looks more shiny with a smoke of this." And he showed his cigarette.

Nick felt a surge of annoyance and barely concealable anger. "You shouldn't smoke that trash, what is it Marijuana or Cocaine?"

"Cocaine" Mark answered in a matter of fatly tone.

"Drugs, can destroy a person it rots your brain and lowers your mental functions. To the point you become nothing more than a drooling animal."

Mark wasn't amused by that. "Hey are you calling me an animal?" he asked with a tone of clear anger and threat in his voice.

"No that's not what I said." Nick quickly answered. "I'm just saying that its what you may become if you're not careful with that."

"Whatever man, you don't know what your missing."

"Forgiving me if I will not take the word of someone who failed several times in the university."

Mark seemed he was about to say something unpleasant, but fortunately Spencer intervened. "Alright you too, stop it. Nick, Mark's lifestyle is of no concern of yours, he is already an adult and vaccinated, so he can do what he wants with if life, even if you don't agree. And Mark, Nick has a right to his opinion and what he says isn't wrong, Nick knows better than most how drugs can destroy a person and those who surround them, you know them."

Mark apparently remembered what Spencer was talking about, he looked at Nick whit an apologetic look. "Sorry Nick I forgot how drugs can be a touchy subject for you."

Nick answered kindly. "No matter, it was a long time ago."

"I know you're just looking out for me Nick, but please I'm a big boy now and I can take care of myself."

Nick looked at him whit a note of sadness in his voice. "I know, I just don't want to fail my loved ones again."

"You won't I'll be careful I promise. Look I'm putting the cigar away."

And that concluded the exchange.

Spencer sat back next to Leticia, who whispered in his hear. "I love it when you're the alpha male."

He smiled and kissed her in the lips.

Nick went to the roof of Yacht, were he continued to watch the jungle and thinking about his past, the argument had brought up many bad memories. Suddenly he heard someone climbing the metal ladder towards the upper deck behind him. His heart started racing when he saw it was Sarah, she looked so beautiful, and her golden hair contrasted with the green of jungle, giving her an angelic beauty. The fact that she looked worried in no way diminished her beauty.

She spoke. "I'm not intruding am I."

Nick was paralyzed a moment, but he decided to speak quickly before he made a fool of himself. "No… I mean uh no… no, not at all. I'll even vacate the spot if you want."

She quickly replied with an embarrassed look. "Oh no, no. God no, I'm not here to chase you away. Plus there is enough room for both of us isn't it?"

Nick smiled. "Sure there is. You're always welcome."

She smiled, and what a pretty smile it was. "Good, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Is there something you came here to do in particular?" he asked hoping she wouldn't think he was prying.

"Actually I came to see if you were alright."

"What? Me? Why wouldn't I be?"

She sighed I noticed you seemed pretty upset with Mark. And then that reference about your past, the others seemed to know what Spencer and Mark were talking about, but I didn't."

Nick though about how he could have been so stupid. Of course she didn't know about his past, she had only joined their group a short while ago, apparently nobody had told her.

"It's not something I like to think about."

"I'm sorry Nick, if that troubles you I'll go. Even if I'd like to know."

That was one of the few times she called him by his first name, and he found he liked to hear it.

"No, no don't worry. I think it would do me good to tell to someone."

She want from her worried look to her more relaxed look. "So did you take drugs in your past?"

Nick quickly replied. "No, God no. I was always warned not to touch that trash, and I've always been interested in sciences, so I was always aware of the dangers of drugs."

She thought about that for a while. "So I guess it was someone close to you."

Boy, she was smart. "Indeed, my little brother to be precise. Me and my mother and sister tried to warn him about the dangers, but the fool wouldn't listen. You see he fell in with the wrong crowd, began frequenting drugs dealers and thieves, and he became convinced he was smarter than all of us because he frequented the criminal underworld and therefore had a larger view of the world, he said he saw how the world really worked."

Sarah looked horrified. "Which is?"

"Which is, he though in the real world people are always false. He though people always faked feelings and emotions to fool other people into doing things for them. He thought that in the real world there is no loyalty or love, just the need to care for number one."

"That's a pretty dark way to look at humanity." She said with disgust.

"Yes it is. And his friend thought also, they began leaving him one by one, once they realized he was seeing them more has tools to achieve is goals, rather than friends.

However it didn't stop there he began coming back home drugged and drunk, he became savage and aggressive he overreacted with everything. Once he lost his cigars and he became completely mad, he began attacking the furniture and searching our rooms, thinking we had stolen them. Only to find out the cigars were actually inside his own bag, he didn't even apologize afterwards.

He insulted my mother and my sister for no reason, has he began to see woman has inferior to man."

"What?" she exclaimed, with a look full of revolt in her face. "What kind of savage retard his this guy, you must be joking."

"Not at all, he began seeing woman has being only good for two things: preparing the meals and keeping the house clean, and for going to bed. He sees woman has sex objects which he can simply use than leave them, which might explain the fact that he is still a virgin."

"He is a virgin?" she asked.

"Yes, actually he told me he had slept with a dozen woman, but he talked about it with such disdain, whit such banality, and he often spoke of them by using stereotypes and clichés from movies, which made me suspect it wasn't true. My suspicions were confirmed when one of his friends secretly told me, that my brother had admitted he had never been with a woman. So apparently he was just lying in an attempt to make me feel less of a man than him."

She looked at him with a curious look in her eyes. "Why would it make you feel like less of a man?"

"Because I'm a virgin."

"Really, you're a virgin."

"Yep" he replied without emotion. "I don't feel ashamed by it. I just want to do it with a very special woman, its not that I'm unable to." He quickly replied.

"You've never been another woman?" she asked.

Nick wandered why did she want to know that. "No, it's just I don't see the point in jumping from one woman to another. I mean I often see guys in the states bragging about how many woman they slept with, like if it was a competition, or to see who managed to be with the prettiest woman."

"And you don't agree with them?"

"No I think people should only enter a relationship were both people genuinely care about each other. Someone you would be there for at all times, someone who smiles when she sees you and you smile back, even someone I would be willing to lay my life for her." Has he spoke this words he noted he was looking intensely at Sarah, she turned back her head to look straight into his eyes, but he quickly turned them away embarrassed. Oh God, he hoped she didn't think he was a wimp, talking about all that sentimental things.

She smiled. "That's a very positive attitude. To be honest I didn't expect you to be a romantic, I which more guys were like you. Too many men treat women like they are some expensive cars, instead of speaking of the heart like you do. I also noted you're a very nervous person Nick, why is that?"

He hesitated before answering "I'm just often afraid I'm going to make a fool of myself in front of other people. I'm not a popular person like Mark and the others or you."

She gave him an understanding look, she gently then raised her hand and gently put it on top of his. "Don't be afraid to be yourself Nick, you're a great guy, with great morals and I'm sorry about what happened to your brother and what it did to your family, but it wasn't your fault."

"Are you sure? Maybe if I had been a better big brother, maybe if I had been more attentive, maybe if I had given more attention to my brother he wouldn't have turned to such bad company."

"It wasn't your fault." She said firmly. "You and your family can't be held accountable for the actions of your brother, he was old enough to make his decisions now he must bear the consequences, it's not up to anyone else including you to clean up after him.

Live Nick, live for yourself your family and your friends. Am I your friend Nick?"

Nick was stunned by this question. "Of course your are, I care about you a lot."

She smiled once again. "I'm glad to hear it. And I'm proud of calling you my friend too."

For a moment everything became brighter, the light, the trees, the water Sarah's face, and he still felt her hand on his, it was pleasant the feel of her warm skin pressing down on his, he was amazed on how soft it was. He suddenly felt the urge to put his arms around her athletic body, and press his body against her. To put his right hand on her golden hair, and drown his face in it and then to press his lips on her lips.

He quickly came back to reality, thinking how inappropriate it would be to do such a thing to her right now that she had offered him her friendship.

They suddenly heard the voice of Max. "Ay, you too up there we've just arrived."

Nick was a bit frustrated by this interruption but he forced himself to reply. "Arrived where, Max?"

"Well the black lagoon silly, or have both of you forgotten?"

"Already" asked an exciting Sarah. "How exciting, lets go." They came down from the upper deck. And has he went down Max asked Nick in a low voice. "The two of you were there for quite a while. Anything I should know about."

Nick was pretty embarrassed. "Nothing that I would care to discuss with you."

Max smiled and winked at him, has the three of them went to join the others in the forward deck.

They were all baffled by what they saw. The lagoon was immense, beautiful, the water was very dark you could barely see what was under it. And the trees were enormous, covering most of the banks were they could land.

"It's beautiful." Sarah said.

"You said girl." Said Jennifer.

Then Leticia said excitedly. "I have an idea, let's go for a swim."

"Why go for a swim inside the lagoon if we already have a swimming pool aboard the yacht."

"Swimming inside a pool is not the same has swimming in natural water, with the algae, the fishes and the beauties of the deep."

"Yes" replied Mark in a mocking voice. "And the crocodiles, and the anacondas, and the piranha, and the bacteria, should I continue."

Jennifer then asked. "You're not afraid are you Mark?"

"Me? Of course not, with all this muscle I can beat any crocodile or reptile that comes our way."

Sarah smiled. "Good it is decided. Now you boys go put on your swim shorts, while we girls go put on our swimming gear."

The three woman went down to their cabins to change while the four young men stayed and took their swimming shorts from their bags.

Nick's swimming shorts were a clear green, while Mark's were white, and both Spencer's and Max's were blue.

They then waited for the girls to come back. The first one back was Leticia who was wearing a purple bikini, whose underwear was made in the form of a small skirt. The second one back was Jennifer, she was covered by a completely black swimsuit. And finally came Sarah, and Nick felt his heart pounce so fast he though it was beating like the heart of a rat, she was wearing a clear blue bikini wish accentuated her blue eyes, and contrasted with her golden hair, not to mention it went well with the rest of her slim athletic body revealing her strong slim arms, powerful delicate legs, and a very slim figure.

"My, my." Said Mark. "Girls are you looking to give the four of us a heart attack, appearing ravishing like that."

"Don't even think about it Mark." Said Max and Spencer in a threatening tone.

"Wao, wao, hold your horses? I promise my intentions are strictly honorable."

Nick couldn't help but laugh. "You know quoting a man like James Bond isn't exactly going to put you out of trouble. You know him being a womanizer and all."

Mark looked at him with shock. "That line was from James Bond? Which one?"

"The first one, "Doctor No" when he meets the first Bond girl."

"Hum I understand now why that scene stayed in my brain."

The girls laughed. "You boys don't look bad yourselves." Said Sarah.

"Well if were done admiring each other's bodies and quoting James Bond. I suggest we get into the water."

Leticia, Jennifer, Mark, Spencer and Max didn't need to be told twice they all jumped from all sides of the yacht and into the black lagoon. Only Sarah and Nick had yet to jump in the water.

"What are you waiting for Nick jump." Said Sarah.

"Oh no thank you, ladies firsts." He said with hesitation.

Sarah seemed confused. "Are you afraid of something?"

Nick decided to be honest. "Well I'm a bit afraid of cold water."

She seemed surprised and she asked in a mocking voice. "You are." She laughed.

Which embarrassed Nick even further. "Don't laugh please. It's just I'm very sensitive to temperature changes, so its difficult for me to get into cold water, once my body adapts I have no problem. However it takes me over a quarterof an hour sometimes half an hour to get into the water by slowly immersing myself."

She laughed. "You know its easier if you simply jump right in. The body adapts quicker then."

"I know, but I'm often nervous about doing it."

"Come with me." She said has she offered him her hand.

Nick grabbed it and let her pull him towards the edge of the boat.

She then told him. "Now forget about the water for a moment, stop thinking about how cold it must be. Just think how nice it will be once you dive in."

Nick banished all though of freezing water from his mind. "Done." He said.

She smiled she put her lips next to his hear and whispered. "Now jump."

And jump he did, he didn't even think about it, he flew overboard and hit the water, his body protested at first at the feeling of cold water, but a few seconds later he felt better, and the water felt natural. He swam back to the surface, but has soon has he managed to get his head out of the water he felt something landing on his back, pushing underwater, he felt a pair of arms around his neck and legs around his torso. He turned his head and saw the smiling face of Sarah staring back at him, he then realized with amusement what had happened. She had waited for him to resurface, then she had jumped from the Yacht unto his back and put her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso.

He smiled. "You little minx, that was low."

She laughed. "Common, a girl needs her noble steed to carry her."

"Who said I was noble?"

She fainted a look of shock. "Nick Kowalski, are you implying you're not a good man."

"No, no, I'm yours to command, just hope your ready."

He then suddenly dove underwater, with Sarah still in his back. They went through the dark waters of the lagoon, he continued until they reached the bottom where he took both of them through the algae, has they saw the fish swimming by them.

Nick suddenly felt the need to come up for air. He made hand gestures to Sarah, pointing at his throat. She understood the message has she got out of his back, to allow him better movement has they both swam towards the surface.

Finally their heads emerged from the water and they took both of them a big gulp of air.

"Boy that was fun." Sarah said.

"You sure can hold your breath." He commented.

"I do a lot of swimming at the gym."

"Cool." He replied, his admiration of her having grown.

"Did you see down there, it seemed like a whole other world." She said.

"Yes like a underwater forest. Who knows what lives in those waters."

"Hey you too over there, come and join us." They heard from a great distance behind them. They turned and saw it was Leticia, with the others a few 60 meters away from them.

"Apparently we swam more than we though, we drifted more than we though." Said Nick.

"We better join them. Race you?" she said with a defiant look on her face.

"Your own."

And they both started swimming towards the boat, unaware they had been watched from the beginning.

…

Gillman had been furious. Once again humans had come into his domain, his home on the coming on the back of their mechanical monstrosity. He had difficulty seeing the humans at first has they were high inside their boat.

But then they had jumped into the water. And he could see them more clearly, he had considered attacking them then, but then he saw two of them were female, very beautiful females and he decided otherwise. So he simply hid in the algae and observed until another male and female, this one wearing blue clothes, why humans bothered themselves with covering their bodies with silk was something Gillman couldn't grasp, it was almost if the humans were ashamed to reveal their bodies. However this female had nothing to be ashamed off. She was absolutely gorgeous, her limbs were delicate but strong, she had a very slim curved body, and her golden hair seemed to shine underwater has it floated. But however she had grabbed one of the males, the one who jumped before her, and was letting him carry her underwater. Gillman felt a surge of anger and jealousy has he followed them through the algae, was this male her mate?

They began to swim back towards the other humans, Gillman quickly swam under the golden haired female and began swimming with her, so close he could touch her. She continued swimming completely oblivious to his presence, while Gillman and her continued to gain distance from the male. When Gillman noticed they were getting close to the other humans he swam back towards the algae where he hid, disappointed that their swimming together hadn't lasted a lot more.

…

Sarah finally arrived near the others, while she waited for Nick to catch up to her. He arrived a few seconds later.

"So you can't beat me, slowpoke?"

"Apparently not speedy."

"Oh, already changing cute nick names?" Asked Mark.

"None of your business" she said.

…

Gillman decided to approach the humans carefully. He swam near them careful not to touch their bodies, he then extended his hand and touched the leg of the sun haired female.

…

Sarah suddenly felt a hand touch her leg. She quickly screamed "Who his touching my leg?"

She looked with suspicion at Mark. "It wasn't me, promise." She then looked at Nick. "Neither did I." She quickly looked underwater but there was nothing there.

"Maybe it was a stray fish." Suggested Nick

"It didn't fell like a fish, but yes like a hand, a strange hand it felt scaly."

Mark laughed "Maybe it was a lizard."

Sarah though about. Yes it was probably it, she probably exaggerated the feeling of a hand, due to the surprise of being touched, after all what else could it be?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gillman kept observing the humans, while they played in the water. He had had a narrow escape when he touched the gold haired female, but for him it had been worth it. Her skin had been smooth and pleasant to the touch, and now he realized he wanted to feel her skin touching his more, he thought she could mean an end to this solitary existence has the last one of his kind. She could be his salvations from this lonely existence. It was then he decided that he would make her his mate, she would stay here with him.

He knew however her companions would likely resist, he remembered his confrontations with the humans in the past, all those decades before. He knew how stubborn and persistent their kind could be, but so was Gillman. And if that male who was courting her to be his mate got in the way, he would rip his throat out.

…

Nick and Sarah and the others swam for several hours in the water. The water was very pleasant, and it seemed to wash away all their troubles. But even so Sarah cold shake the feeling they were being watched. She knew she was probably exaggerating because of the scare she got earlier when something touched her leg, it was probably an eel anyway.

They were already several hours forward in the afternoon when Mark said: "The sun is setting, we'd better get back unto the yacht."

Jennifer laughed. "Afraid of the dark Mark."

He made a snort. "Of course not. But I heard it can be dangerous to swim at night, we may get lost or wander away from the yacht."

"That's a valid point, we should get back unto the yacht."

After agreeing they all began to swim back towards the yacht when they realized something was wrong.

"Wait a minute, were his the ladder." Asked Spencer.

"We must have forgotten to lower it while we jumped in the water." Said Max.

"How are we going to reach it." Asked Sarah.

Suddenly Sarah felt something putting itself between her legs and pushing the rest of her body above the water. Surprised she gave a little surprised scream, only to see with relief that it was only Nick which had placed her legs above his shoulders so he could raise her above the water.

"Thank you Nick." She said.

"No problem."

She quickly grabbed the ladder and lowered it into the water, after wish they then proceeded to climb out of the water.

After that they could see the sun had already set so they proceeded to get themselves some snacks while Mark put on some music, none of them saw any need to get out of their swimwear so they kept them on. They spent the night talking, eating, and dancing.

"Look at how beautiful the night sky his." Said Sarah has she pointed at the stars. "You don't see that many stars in the US."

"That's because in the Amazon there is no pollution to block the view." Said Nick.

"Indeed, you'd think we were in paradise. And keep yourselves quiet for a moment and listen."

They shushed, and listened to the sound of insects buzzing, around and the sound of nocturnal creature awakened now that their time of activity had come.

"I hear it. Its magical." Said Nick. "We are truly in a whole other world."

"Yeah, a world of mysteries." Said Leticia, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Talking about mysteries", said Mark. "I think I know what touched your leg Sarah."

That got everyone's attention. "What that might be?" asked Sarah.

"Maybe it was the Gillman." He suggested in a low spooky and at the same time mocking voice.

They all gave a big laugh.

Spencer was the first to recover. "Come on man. Everyone knows that the Gillman is not real."

"We all know the story, about the scientists who supposedly encountered it." Said Nick. "It was deemed a ox, a lie the scientist made up to cover up whatever disaster caused the deaths of several of the expedition members and give voice to their theories."

"Very well" consented Mark.

"What about the one who was captured?"

"It was concluded it was probably a man the expedition disguised in a suit, which then conveniently escaped." Said Leticia.

"I know, I know I was just messing with you I don't believe in the Gillman either." Said Mark. "Although it is said he likes pretty woman. And look, we have three pretty woman right here with us."

Spencer put his arms around Leticia's waist, and told her. "Don't worry, I won't let him touch you."

She smiled and said "My hero." And then planted a gentle kiss in his lips.

"I won't let touch Jennifer also." Said Max with confidence.

Jennifer looked at him. "Skinny has you are I doubt you could do much about it darling." She said in a jocking matter.

"What? You're going to tell me some kind of fish man has a chance against all of this." He said showing is body.

"He'll likely make a meal out of you." Said Jennifer.

"I don't think the Gillman actually eats people." Said Max.

They all laughed and proceeded to carry on with their party. It was actually being a very enjoyable night.

Nick decided to go to the upper deck, and watch and think alone when he saw something in the trees that caught his eye. He looked down from the upper deck into the rear deck, where the others were. And he whispered. "Sarah"

She looked up to him and smiled. "What is it?"

"Could you up here please there is something I would like you to see."

She discreetly got away from the others and climbed the ladder into the upper deck, until she was in front of Nick. "Well here am I, what would you like me to see?"

"Look there." He put his right hand around her shoulder and gently pushed her toward the edge of the deck, while he pointed with his left hand at the trees in front of the yacht. At first she couldn't see a thing, but then she saw hundreds, maybe thousands, of bright little green lights shining in the trees. She then understood "Fireflies."

"Yes, beautiful aren't they?" asked Nick.

"Beautiful. They're magnificent, another of our Lords great creations."

Nick looked at her with amazement. "You're a believer too!"

She smiled. "Yes, I mean how can you look at all the beauty in the universe and not believe in something." She said with conviction.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Nick mirroring her conviction.

They stayed silent for a moment. Then Sarah decided to brake the silence. "So, why are they flashing like that."

Nick looked at her and smiled. "They're actually to draw each other out. The flashing is they're special way of saying they are ready to mate."

She though about for a while. "Do the females sparkles or do the males sparkle?"

"Actually both of them sparkle. The females make this light brief, discrete feminine flashes every few seconds. While the males do those long manly drown out flashes."

She smiled. "I like that. No dates, no awkward conversations, no misunderstandings. Just God's nature at his work, with the simple drive to procreate."

Nick looked at her with amazement. "I didn't expect that from you."

"What? The fascination with fireflies?"

"No, it's how spiritual and poetic you are with this."

"Many of my other boyfriends didn't care about this side of me. Mostly they wanted me to stay at their side and laugh at their stupid jokes, other than that they weren't interesting about anything I had to say."

"Then they were fools, to throw away respect and consideration for you. You're an amazing woman Sarah, any man would be lucky to be yours."

She smiled. "How come I'm always choosing man who persists in showing me off like if I were their trophy?"

Nick felt something he had never felt before. His emotions for Sarah were never has strong has how they were now. He felt driving him, suddenly nothing else mattered, not the grades, not the lagoon, not the vacations, there was only Sarah. And for the first time in is life he felt strong and confident enough to do what he knew he had to do.

HE gently raised his right hand gently touched her face, he caressed her face and pushed aside her hair. He then bowed his head towards he slightly, until they're faces were less than a centimeter away from each other, and looked right into her deep blue eyes. He then whispered: "You would never be my trophy Sarah."

He then slowly crossed the distance between both of them and gave her a kiss. She was surprised at first, but she then responded in kind, has they both opened their mouths to each other. She put her arms around his naked shoulders, while he put his left arm around her waist, and made his right hand slide across her golden hair, has they both drew each other in a passionate embrace. Nick couldn't tell how long they were like this, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours, all he knew is that there was only Sarah and he didn't want to let go of Sarah.

After a while they stopped kissing and looked deep into each other's eyes. They than heard a clapping of hands. They looked and saw Max smiling at them.

"Finally it has happened, took you both long enough to act on your feelings."

"Go away Max." said Sarah and Nick.

"Fine, fine don't go all King Kong on me." He said mockingly. "I just came to tell me and the others are going to turn in."

"Fine good night, Max." said Nick.

"Good night to both of you." And then he went back down.

Alone again, Nick and Sarah looked at each, still holding each. Nick spoke first. "So… what now?"

She seemed puzzled. "I don't know. I mean I know I care about you, and I hope you care about me."

"I do, I care a lot of you." He said. She could there wasn't a single hint of doubt in his voice.

She giggled. "Good. Then how would you like to proceed?"

"I want to do whatever makes you more comfortable."

She smiled "Very well, in that case I would like for us to take this slowly, let's give it a test run tomorrow and see how well things go."

He smiled. "Very well, what do you want to do to test our new relationship."

She gently approached his right hear, and whispered "Why don't sleep on it and find out tomorrow." She then gave him a light kiss on the lips and said "Good night."

"Good night." Nick replied.

They then both lowered themselves through the ladder into the rear deck. They then went inside the yacht, descended the staircase to the deck below. Until they arrived in the deck below were there was a corridor with six doors, three on each side, each leading to a room.

They gave each other a final embrace and kiss before parting ways and each going to their respective rooms.

…

Gillman was furious. That filthy human male had put his mouth inside the golden haired female's mouth. Although he knew they weren't mating, he could easily understand this was a very intimate act amongst humans, probably an important step in their courting behavior.

He felt the need to put his claws through that insolent male's flesh. To drown him. But no matter, the male wasn't the important one, the female, his future mate was all that mattered.

He hoped that if he just took discreetly during the night, the other humans would think she had been taken by a wild animal or maybe even another human, he knew sometimes humans killed each other, filthy little creatures, and therefore they wouldn't be able to know that Gillman took her, and therefore they would look somewhere else for her, leaving the lagoon, leaving Gillman and his mate to live the rest of their days alone and undisturbed.

He decided that if his plan was going to work he needed to take the female now. So once he saw the male and the female descend inside their ship. He discreetly swam towards the ship, he saw there were several windows, which allowed him to see inside, he could see the humans quarters, the door to the corridor was open and he could see the male kissing the female before she went to her room in front his, while the male entered his own room, Gillman quickly let go of the window before the male saw him. He then swam under the ship to the other side and climbed the window on the other side were he could see the female cleaning her teeth.

He now knew which room she was in. He knew he had to be silent. So he slowly dropped himself back into the water and swam to the back of the ship, were he energetically propelled himself, with a powerful push from his limbs, enough so he could grab the edge of the boat. He then pulled himself onto the boat and let himself fall on the floor. He could see he was in an open space, and there was some kind of pond full of water on the ship, he tasted and immediately spit it out when he realized the taste was foul. What did the humans put in that water? Did they drink this? Deciding it was a mystery for another day he proceeded inside the ship, he could see staircase which led to the rooms deck, he silently descended into the corridor. And he could see six doors, he moved into the center of the corridor, and looked at the door on his left, the one at the center. He knew she was in here. Normally he would have brought the door down, but that would make too much noise, alerting the other humans to his presence. However when he was suspended at the window he had managed to see the female entering her room by pushing the metal lever on the door down, and then pushing the door forward.

He raised his right hand, slowly grabbed the metal lever, pulled it down, feeling the mechanism in the door shifting, he then slowly and quietly pushed the door forward.

The door was open.

…

Sarah had just finished washing her teeth, in the bathroom, she was just watering her mouth to make nothing remained, she had yet to remove her bikini. Boy was she happy, she finally had found someone with whom she could be herself, someone who valued what she had to say, someone who saw her more than a simple pretty faze. But she wondered weather their new relationship would be something permanent, or was this just another fling. She was sure he cared about her, and she knew she did to, but was this just some teenage crush, or did she really loved him, and did he really love her. She knew it was too soon to tell but she looked forward to exploring this relationship more with him, something told her this time it would be different, she hoped to God she was right.

She took her hair brush and started doing her hair, but she then accidentally dropped the brush on the bathroom floor. Frustrated she lowered herself and grabbed the brush, she then rose and looked at the mirror and she froze when she saw a large figure behind her in the mirror.

She quickly opened her mouth to scream but a big green hand shot out from behind her and covered her mouth to muffle her scream. She quickly used her arms to grab the attackers arms but she soon found out she didn't have the strength to move it. The attacker than put his left arm around her waist, which wasn't covered by any clothes and held her close next to his body. Sarah was suddenly was aware that the hand in her mouth, and the arm around her waist were both wet, she felt the humidity and the water rubbing against her face and belly, and her naked back which was in contact with the aggressors body. And she felt the hard green scales, in contact with her skin, the sensation of the scales on the her skin were unpleasant, like she was being rubbed against a hard rock.

Putting her discomfort aside she violently struggled, and tried to hit her attacker with her arms, and kicked him in with her legs, but the creature didn't even flinch, it absorbed the impacts with ease. Realizing she wouldn't be able to free herself from this creature with physical strength she decided her only hope was to call for help.

She put all her strength in her arms, which then grabbed the hand covering her mouth and pulled with all her strength. She managed to get the hand of her mouth, enough to scream, "Help."

But has soon has she uttered the last sentence the scaly hand went back went back to cover her up, muffling her next wave of screams, reducing them to simple moans or low pitch screams.

Apparently unnerved by his victim's resistance, the creature raised Sarah off the ground and carried her unto the bedroom while she kept struggling and screaming, he then gently laid her on top of her bed, and then quickly proceeded to put his right hand above both her mouth and nose, while his left hand held her down on the bed.

Sarah grabbed the hand on her face with both her hands, but this time her attacker was putting all of his weight on top of her. She then realized he was suffocating her, she desperately tried to scream, to claw this monster's hand out of her face, but she soon realized it was hopeless, has her lungs screamed for air, she soon felt herself very tired, she could no longer keep her eyes open, so little by little she closed her eyes and slept.

…

Gillman pressed his hand has the female slowly closed her eyes, until finally she was sleeping. Gillman quickly took off his hand, afraid he had suffocated her, but to his relief she was still breathing.

She looked so peaceful when she slept, and now he would get to look on that face whenever he wished, but first he had to get her out of here.

Slowly and carefully not to injure her, he grabbed her legs with his left arm, and then put his right around her back and raised her on top of his arms. He liked how light she felt. He then slowly went out of the room, and into the corridor, while carrying Sarah whose head and feet were dangling from side to side. He took the time to admire his prize, she was truly lovely, and it felt good to carry her has he felt her soft warm skin on his scales which were pleasant to the touch. He had caught her, he had captured her he had earned her has a mate, and nothing and no one would take her from him.

Has he though this he continued to move up the stairs to the back deck.

…

Nick woke up. He thought he had heard something, it seemed like a brief scream for help. He concluded that it must have been a dream. But then he heard the door on the other side opened and he seemed to hear heavy steps. He concluded it was probably Mark, up for mid-night snack, but it seemed strange this happened when he thought he heard a scream for help. Seeing no harm in making sure nothing was wrong he raised himself from bed and opened the door. The first thing he saw was the door to Sarah's room was open, then he noticed the drops of water on the floor that stretch though the corridor.

Maybe Sarah had decided to go for a midnight swim. Even so he entered her room and nocked. "Sarah are you in here?"

He looked at the room and saw that the bed was a mess, almost has if someone had moved violently inside it, he then went inside her bathroom and noticed her hair brush was on the floor, and all over there were the drops of water, spread out over an erratic pattern.

Then a terrible though crossed Nick's mind. "What if someone had swam towards the yacht, entered it, got into Sarah's room and taken her. Full of fear in his heart he ran to the corridor and screamed "Sarah, where are you." He followed the drops of water up the stairs, and when he arrived in the rear he froze with what he saw. Standing in front of him was what he thought at first to be a man, but then he noticed the scales, the gills, and the claws and its huge size. He then noticed that the creature was carrying something in its arms, and he quickly could make up the unconscious shape of Sarah, she was just lying in his arms dangling like a doll. He realized the creature was about to jump into the water, and was about to do it with Sarah has his captive.

"No, let her go." Screamed Nick has he rushed forward with a courage he didn't thought he had. And with all his strength he pushed the creature in its left gills. The creature made a loud groan, apparently having been surprised by the attack, since it only know had noticed the presence of Nick.

It turned to face Nick it's eyes full of rage and he made a loud growl, like Nick had never heard before.

Unfazed by the growl Nick, who was only concerned for Sarah and what that monster would do to her. Once again he rushed forward but this time the creature was ready. He's left arm dropped Sarah's legs, though his left kept holding her by the waist.

With his left arm now free the creature threw his arm forward to Nick face, and slashed with such strength that Nick was thrown towards the floor, blood pouring from four bloody wounds in his face.

"What's all this racket."

Nick heard someone's voice coming from behind him, recognizing it has Mark who was probably going up the stairs.

But the creature apparently heard him too. It quickly put his left arm back under Sarah's legs, firmly grabbed, then carried her towards the right edge of the ship.

Nick had only the type to whisper "Sarah" before the creature jumped in the water, carrying Sarah with it, has they both disappeared in the black waters of the lagoon.

Nick immediately rose and this time he didn't even hesitate, he ran towards the edge of the ship and jumped in the water, not caring about how cold it was.

He felt the cold night water touched his skin, but it didn't matter to him. He swam, he swam for what seemed like an eternity but all he could see was algae, sand and rock, all which were barely visible in the pitch black water. He continued until he was out of breath and was forced to go back to the surface, where he took a big gulp of air than looked around. He had wandered a great distance from the boat, and there was no sign of Sarah or that creature.

"Sarah" he cried into the night's sky so that the whole lagoon heard his desperation and sorrow.

 **Author's note: I sincerely hope you liked this chapter. Tell what do you think and how do you want this story to progress. Leave a review has it helps me and drives me to continue these stories for you.**


End file.
